You're My Angel
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Eclare; "Where to miss?" I asked in a cheesy English accent. "To the stars." I heard her whisper.


Disclaimer: Degrassi does NOT belong to me, only this story!

A/N: Before I post another story suggested by a fan, I decided to post a story for myself! If you hadn't noticed or began to take a small hint, I got this idea from the scene in Titanic where Leonardo DeCaprio and Kate Winslet had their sneaky little love making moment. I thought it would be really cute for Eli and Clare, so I decided to post. This story is going to be a soft heavy lemon, you know not as intense as what I've been posting lately. It will be heavy, but not so "harsh". Anyway don't forget to review!

Song played while typing this chapter: Alibis by Mariana's Trench

* * *

You're My Angel

Summary: "Where to miss?" I asked in a cheesy English accent. "To the stars." I heard her whisper.

* * *

"Ehem." Clare cleared her throat. I glanced over at her and she eyed the door. I smirked and reached over; opening the door to the back of the four seat pickup truck I borrowed from my dad. Clare took my hand saying, "Thank you." She climbed inside and I shut the door. I climbed into the driver's side and shut the door. I pressed my hand on the middle of the steering wheel, and honked the horn twice.

"Where to miss?" I asked in a cheesy English accent. I glanced outside the window, gazing at the many stars that sparkled in the skies; we had just finished our date, and I drove us to the park, parking literally in the middle of the field.

"To the stars." I heard her whisper. Clare grabbed me by my underarms and pulled me back over the seats. I laughed and helped her pull my body to the back seats where she sat. I sat next to her, and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Clare placed her hand over mine, and our fingers moved around each other's, soon interlacing as one. I smiled at her and she smiled in return. I asked, "Are you nervous?" Clare shook her head, and she softly grabbed my hand and kissed my fingertips.

She looked up at me, and with a soft, hesitant whisper… she said, "Put your hands on me Eli." I scanned her face and chewed on my bottom lip as she placed my hand over her breast, and Clare reached up and grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulling me down over her body as our lips clashed with each other's. I kissed her gently, moving my mouth against hers while I gently groped her breast, earning a small whimper from her throat.

My lips moved from hers to her neck as I placed soft butterfly kisses down the soft flesh. Clare gasped and I kissed around her neck; I kissed my way back up to her lips and I kissed her chastely. Clare pulled away and looked up at me with her slightly darkened blue eyes. I felt her arms move between us, and I swallowed nervously, watching her pull her shirt up above her head. I couldn't help but stare at her ample cleavage.

My eyes moved back up to hers and she blushed. I placed my hands on her waist and moved them up, ghosting them across her flesh. Clare gasped and her back arched off the seat as I cradled her breasts in my hands, softly groping them through her white cotton bra. Clare's lips parted and her eyes closed, she moaned quietly. I licked my lips and swallowed nervously. I felt her hands tug on the hem of my shirt, and I moved up to pull it off. Clare's hands moved up and down my chest and she wrapped them around my neck, pulling me down to her. She planted her lips over mine and I continued where I left off, taking her breasts in my hands and massaging them softly.

Clare moaned in the kiss and I took that opportunity to thrust my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues danced, coiling around, massaging against, and licking each other's. I pulled my mouth away and chewed on my bottom lip nervously, reaching between her breasts, and grasping the clasp to her bra. I watched Clare's face intently, she nodded slowly. I nodded a highly noticeable nod and unclasp her bra, then opened it, pushing the cups to the side. I glanced up at Clare and her blush deepened, then she reached up to cover herself. I stopped her wrists and whispered, "Clare you're beautiful… don't hide from me please." She nodded and I placed her wrists to her sides.

I grabbed her waist softly, and leaned down, placing kisses on her chest, just below her collar bones, then moved down to the swelling of her breasts. I kissed around them, then in between, licking the valley in between them. I lifted my head up just slightly, and flicked my tongue out, swirling it around her nipple, while I reached up and groped her neglected breast. Clare moaned breathily and her back arched. I sucked on her nipple before softly chewing on it.

"Eli, oh…" She moaned. I switched, and gave her other nipple the same treatment. Her moans were driving me crazy, and my pants began to tighten. I kissed up her chest, to her neck, then to her lips. I kissed her chastely. Clare looked at me with her glazed blue eyes. She leaned up and her lips pressed against my neck. She kissed here and there, while her hands moved up and down my chest. I moaned in my throat when her palms roamed over my nipples, and she grabbed the hair on the back of my head. Clare leaned up and she whispered, "Eli, make love to me."

I pulled away and glanced at her, making sure I heard correctly.

"Are you sure Clare?" I asked.

She nodded and kissed me. Against my lips she whispered, "I'm ready." I reached up and cupped her face. "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment Clare." I nuzzled our noses and Clare smiled. I kissed her again, just to get the mood started again. I moved my mouth over hers and sucked and licked her bottom lip, trying to get her to open her mouth. Clare parted her lips and I thrust my tongue inside. I gently massaged my tongue against hers, while my fingers worked on the button of her pants. I pulled the zipper down, and I shakily moved my hand inside her pants.

I smirked mentally, feeling how wet she is through her underwear. I slowly passed my middle finger up and down over the wet spot on her panties. Clare gasped and her mouth tore away from mine. I watched her face as I continued to rub her through her panties; I moved my finger up and slowly circled the tip of my finger around her clit.

"E-Eli!" Clare whimpered.

I was so anxious, that I had absentmindedly pushed my finger inside her, feeling how tight and wet she is. Clare moaned and chewed on her bottom lip. I slowly thrust my finger in and out, and groaned, feeling her muscles clench and unclench around my finger, trying to adjust to the new feeling. As I continued doing this, Clare had become more wet, and I added another finger. She whimpered and I curled them inside her, and then pushed them deeper, searching for a certain spot.

"AH!" Clare cried out. Found it. I continued rubbing that spot; slow at first, but then faster and faster. Clare moaned fast and loud, and I felt her walls clench around me. She was close. I pulled my fingers out and rubbed her clit. Clare's back arched clean off the seat and she moaned fast, reaching her orgasm. Her legs jerked a little as I continued to softly rub her clit, in a slow lazy circle. I figured she was ready, so I pulled her shoes off, and then I started to remove her pants along with her underwear.

Clare did the same, her fingers worked on my belt, then the button and zipper of my pants. She pulled them down slowly, and I couldn't help but laugh when her face turned pink, finally seeing "me" for the first time. I pulled my pants and boxers off after I removed my shoes. Clare traced her fingers over my groin and I gasped when she wrapped her small hand around the base of my cock. She slowly pumped her fist up and down and her free hand grabbed the back of my head and pulled me down to kiss her. Clare moved her hand faster and I pulled my lips away, but they slightly grazed hers. I moaned breathily against her lips and she pumped her fist faster.

"Fuck, Clare…" I breathed.

I stopped her and she looked up at me curiously. She asked shyly, "D-did you not like it?" I smirked and kissed her forehead then looked into her eyes.

"I loved it, but I don't want to come just yet." I removed her hand and rubbed myself against her. Clare gasped and she asked, "D-do you have protection?" I nodded and reached into the back pocket of my jeans, and pulled a condom out. Clare watched as I ripped open the wrapper with my teeth, and then slipped it on. I aligned the tip of my cock with her hole and I slowly pushed myself in gently, keeping a mental note that Clare has never been penetrated before. Clare grabbed my waist, she was scared. I leaned down and whispered, "It's okay Clare, I'll be gentle." She nodded and I kissed her forehead again, slowly pushing my cock deeper inside her.

I felt the bundle of nerves that blocked me from my "prize" and I leaned down and crushed my lips over hers. I thrust my hips forward, hard and fast. Clare screamed in my mouth and she whimpered, and squeezed her eyes shut. I pulled away and kissed her tears away. I asked, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, just give me a minute." Clare whispered.

I waited for her to adjust, when I felt her lift her hips, I took that as a sign to move, so I did. I thrust my hips slowly back and forth, and Clare's hands clenched my waist tighter. I leaned down and whispered soothing words into her ear. My slow thrusts never increased in pace, not until she asked me to do so. Clare wrapped her legs around my waist while her hands moved around my neck, pulling me down to her. Our chests pressed against each other's, and I gripped her hips.

"Eli, faster… please." Clare moaned.

I groaned in response and thrust my hips faster. Clare moaned in my ear and I gasped, causing me to move faster, and harder. Clare whimpered and moaned loud. I felt her walls clench around me and my thrusts became erratic, wanting so bad for release of all this pleasure.

"E-ELI!" Clare screamed; her hand slammed against the back window, and slowly trailed down, leaving a handprint on the fogged up glass; her muscles clenched and unclenched around me. I continued to thrust in and out of her, soon reaching my climax as well.

I breathed heavily and Clare ran her fingers through my sweaty hair. She leaned up and kissed my forehead. Clare whispered, "You're trembling." I smirked and said through heavy breathing, "I'll be alright." I leaned forward and kissed her lips, then placed my head on her chest. Clare leaned her head back and I listened to her heart beat behind her chest.

"I love you Eli." Clare whispered.

"I love you too." I responded.

End!

* * *

So compared to the scene in Titanic, which one beats it? My story or the movie XD I thought this was positvely cute! I hope you guys think so as well! I love you guys! Not in a creeper way .

Goodbye for now!


End file.
